1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure sensor and a manufacture method thereof, particularly to a pressure sensor and manufacture method thereof complied with the Microelectromechanical System (MEMS) device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the development in 1970, the Microelectromechanical System (MEMS) device has been improved from subject in the laboratory research to that for high-level system integration. The MEMS device also has a popular application and an amazing and stable growth in the public consumable field. The MEMS device is capable of achieving the functions of the device through detecting or controlling the kinematic physical quantity of the movable MEMS elements. Therefore, how to avoid failure of the MEMS device caused by sticking of the movable MEMS element has been always one of the most important goals of the MEMS device, particularly to the pressure sensor with the airtight chamber.